1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to a sliding door assembly for a motor vehicle and a related method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for stabilizing sliding door movement which incorporates a unified molded structure coupled to a track for guiding the sliding door.
2. Discussion
In the automotive industry, sliding doors have become a standard means of providing passenger access to high occupancy vehicles such as minivans. A typical sliding door assembly includes a hinge assembly connecting the sliding door to a track. The track generally extends along the side of the vehicle and can be located in a number of positions. For example, a lower track is often positioned along a lower edge of the vehicle, and curves beneath the passenger compartment at the front end. The sliding door is generally guided along the track by a plurality of guide wheels contacting internal surfaces of the track, at least one of which contacting internal lateral surfaces. The ability of vehicle sliding doors to open and close easily and accurately is very important. A critical parameter affecting this ease and accuracy is the alignment of the sliding door with the body of the vehicle when transitioning to and from the closed position. For example, movement of the sliding door in either the lateral (cross-car) or vertical direction during this transition creates additional stress on the passenger and in surrounding parts, thereby even further reducing overall stability.
The response to this alignment problem has typically been to dispose a plurality of sliding door stabilizer halves along the forward facing perimeter of the sliding door, in conjunction with a corresponding plurality of body stabilizer halves along the vehicle body. The two sets of halves mate in a male/female fashion when the door is opening and closing, such that stabilization takes place at a moment just before the sliding door is closed and just after it is opened. This method of stabilization, however, presents several efficiency and functional problems. For example, a relatively large amount of labor is required to install the various halves associated with stabilization. Furthermore, numerous attachment and reinforcement parts are required in order for effective stabilization to take place. Functionality is further restricted by the fact that stabilization is taking place at the sliding door/vehicle interface rather than the point of continuous contact between the sliding door and the vehicle, namely, the sliding door track. For example, tolerances are difficult to maintain when the number of stabilizer halves is increased in the conventional design. Overslam protection, due to increased closing forces exerted by the passenger, is also difficult to achieve under such a means of stabilization because energy absorption is difficult to accomplish without negatively affecting mating of the sliding door with the vehicle.